8 episode 1 'Her Name is Bambi'
by LexieCoop
Summary: My season 8 starts here, hope you enjoy!It is a Rogan. It has been a year since the end of season 7; has enough time passed? The format is screen play ish... COMPLETE EPISODE! Mislaid Time is season 8 episode 2
1. Part One

I unfortunately do not own Gilmore Girls; season 7 would have ended a lot better

Sorry it is kind-of in 'screen play' format I tried to rewrite it as a story but it just lost the spark, I will have part 2 posted ASAP

BACKROUND: it has been a year since season 7 ended. Luke and Lorelai are married and expecting (TWINS). On their trip Doyel proposed to Paris, who as the wedding approaches becomes well more 'Paris'. Rory has been a traveling reporter, and is tryin to get to Paris' wedding on her way to New York. I think that is pretty much it.

**Scene One**: Rory arrives in San Francisco for a meeting about Obama's chances of winning California. This is the buses stop on the way to New York where a similar meeting will be held, Rory is traveling with a group of reporters. Rory will switch buses in New York and catch a bus to Stars Hollow where she will pack up her old room and attend Paris' wedding in Hartford. At least that was the plan….

_Rory gets off the bus with her hands full with an over stuffed bag and papers, she is on the phone with Paris._

**Rory**

Yes, Paris, I just got off the bus.

**Rory**

No I don't think that will keep me from your wedding.

**Rory**

Is that even possible?

**Rory**

No I haven't recently checked the-

**Rory**

Alright I'll look it up and call you back…Paris that's- yes I will. Okay. Bye.

_Rory hangs up her phone and crashes into someone. Papers from both people go everywhere. Rory doesn't look to see who she hit, starts apologizing and begins picking up the mess._

**Logan**

Geez, Ace, you could really kill a guy with that bag.

**Rory**

I know, I am so sorr- Wait you just called me Ace, how did you know that was…?

_Rory looks up._

**Rory**

Logan?

**Logan**

Busy working Woman these days, eh?

_Logan continues to pick up stuff as Rory is still in shock._

**Rory**

Wow, I didn't expect to-

_Logan cuts her off._

**Logan**

To run into me in the middle of a busy sidewalk, I agree. Now that all of the belongings have been returned to their owners this, mishap is almost over.

_Logan helps Rory to her feet._

**Logan**

We're up and it looks like the damage is minor just a few bumps and bruises should we call the insurance companies and exchange information?

_Rory is frustrated by his quick coldness towards her._

**Rory**

No, I don't think we need to bring the insurance companies into this, everything seems to be in order.

**Logan**

Good

_Logan smiles, his charming Logan smile._

_Enter a blonde Woman from behind Rory_.

**Woman**

Logan?

_Logan looks past Rory at the girl_.

**Woman**

You were supposed to meet me 15min. ago

**Logan**

I know, I'm sorry, I had a little accident.

_Logan gestures towards Rory._

**Woman**

Oh.

**Logan**

But everything seems to be in order, so we can

be on our way.

**Woman**

Good because we're late.

_The girl looks over at Rory, who is Obviously uncomfortable._

**Woman**

Who's this?

**Logan**

Oh, I'm sorry. Bambi, Rory. Rory, Bambi.

**Rory**

_Unsure._

Her name is Bambi?

_The girl, 'Bambi', answers the question that was directed at Logan._

**Woman**

Bambi is just a nickname that I can't get Logan to stop calling me.

_She playfully hits Logan._

**Woman**

(Now: Tori)

I'm Victoria. You can call me Tori.

**Rory**

Rory

_The two girls shake hands_.

**Tori**

Wait, you're Rory? As in 'The Rory'?

_Looks to Logan, who she directs her next question to._

**Tori**

You're Ex-girlfriend?

_Before Logan can Rory answers._

**Rory**

The Ex-Girlfriend, yeah, that's me.

_Rory hates the label EX. Tori looks overjoyed._

**Tori**

Wow! I've always wondered about you!

**Rory**

You have?

**Tori**

You're this big mystery. I was beginning to think you were his imaginary girlfriend.

**Rory**

Oh.

**Tori**

Yeah he never talks about you.

_Logan feeling very awkward chimes in_.

**Logan**

Well there isn't much to say about Rory and I. Aren't we late?

**Tori**

Yes! We should get going.

_Tori turns to Rory._

**Tori**

How long are you going to be in town?

**Rory**

I'm here just until tomorrow night.

**Tori**

Oh, that's not very long! We should get together before you leave.

**Logan**

_Looks panicked _

I don't really think Rory-

**Tori**

Nonsense Logan, really Rory I want to get to know you.

**Rory**

I don't know.

**Tori**

I insist. We can have drinks tomorrow night before you leave.

_Logan sighs at his failure to prevent the situation._

**Rory**

Well if you insist.

**Tori**

Great! It's settled. What time do you leave?

**Rory**

_The bus leaves at 9:00PM_

_Logan tries to get Tori to move along._

**Tori**

Here's my card,

_Tori hands Rory her Business card_.

**Tori**

We can meet at Charley's Pub, it is just down the street there at…let's say 7:00PM?

**Rory**

Okay sounds great.

_Logan's looks at Rory with the biggest apology on his face, Rory is upset and almost completely hides it. Logan Finally gets Tori to move along._

**Tori**

See you tomorrow Rory.

**Logan**

_His voice and eyes filled with apology_

Bye, Rory

**Rory**

Bye.

Rory sighs looking at the card:

Victoria Spelling

**Bridgmont Spelling INC.**

**San Francisco, Calif.**

**475-9956**


	2. Part Two

Sorry about the whole Tori Spelling name thing, my bad. so here is part two, hope you like it and review it. OH and there will be a part three...and I am plaing on having theis be 3Rory&Logan 3 but since it isn't all planned out some complications could arise...

**Scene Two**: Rory is just about to walk into the first meeting when her cell phone rings. It's Lorelai calling to ask Rory her opinion on baby names Lorelai is pregnant with twins and according to the doctor their both boys). Lorelai is freaking out because she can't figure out names but the real reason is all the changes that are happening. Lorelai and Luke are adding on to her house: a new room off the kitchen where the back door is, and they plan to finish the attic- there is a door on the other side of the stairs from Lorelai's room. This will create rooms for both the boys to eventually have their own rooms and give them a guest bedroom: April is going to visit and since the construction isn't going to be completed in time she will be staying in Rory's old room(which is why Rory has to clean out a bit of her stuff).

_Rory Answers her phone_.

**Rory**

Hello?

**Lorelai**

Rory what do you think of the-

**Rory**

Mom you can't keep changing the names!

**Lorelai**

I know but these are much better! I got Luke to grunt at them.

**Rory**

Luke grunted?

**Lorelai**

Yep, grunted.

**Rory**

Huh.

**Lorelai**

I know.

**Rory**

What were they?

**Lorelai**

What?

**Rory**

The names?

**Lorelai**

Oh, I don't remember. You know what I am craving? Oranges.

**Rory**

Oranges?

**Lorelai**

Yep.

**Rory**

I don't think I've ever really wanted oranges.

**Lorelai**

I don't think I've wanted them either.

_Luke enters the room where Lorelai is._

**Luke**

You haven't wanted what?

**Lorelai**

Oranges.

**Luke**

Really? I want them all the time.

**Lorelai**

_Joking Tone_

Well there you have it ladies and gentleman, if there was ever any doubt to whose babies I am carrying I believe it was just settled.

_Rory looks into the room and sees that the meeting is just about to start._

**Rory**

So is there anything else?

**Lorelai**

What do you mean?

**Rory**

Mom, you called me…

**Lorelai**

Oh, yes, you're heading home tomorrow, right?

**Rory**

Yes, the bus leaves tomorrow night.

**Lorelai**

So we'll see you next week?

**Rory**

No.

**Lorelai**

Ah, Christmas then?

**Rory**

Mom, I will be home in a couple of days.

**Lorelai**

I've heard that before, so we're looking at next year?

**Rory**

Mom, really I will. Alright well I have to go the meeting is about to start I'll call you.

**Lorelai**

Okay, bye

_Lorelai Hangs up the phone. Luke is making breakfast._

**Luke**

How's Rory?

**Lorelai**

Something seemed a little off.

**Luke**

She'll probably tell you about it when She- What's wrong?

_Luke looks at Lorelai with concern as she makes an odd face._

**Lorelai**

Chester keeps kicking Fabio.

**Luke**

_Confused_

Chester? Fabio?

**Lorelai**

I re-named them.

**Luke**

You've got to be kidding me.

**Lorelai**

Nope.

**Luke**

What happened to the others?

**Lorelai**

I changed my mind.

**Luke**

Can't we stick with names?

**Lorelai**

Fine, we can stick with Chester and Fabio.

**Luke**

Eat your breakfast.

_Luke puts down a plate on the table. Lorelai sits down._

**Lorelai**

_Pleading_

Luke?

**Luke**

What?

_Lorelai is begging._

**Luke**

Nope.

**Lorelai**

Please?

**Luke**

No coffee.

**Lorelai**

I can't take it anymore! I need coffee!

**Luke**

Drink some juice.

_Luke pours her some orange juice._

**Lorelai**

But I don't want juice.

**Luke**

You said you were craving oranges, well, there you go.

**Lorelai**

Fine, you'll break one day.

_Luke exits the kitchen and starts to go up stairs to get something before he heads off to work. After he leaves Lorelai makes sure that he is out of the room and begins 'Operation Coffee Hunt'._

**Luke**

Don't bother looking for coffee; I've been up all morning and this house is officially a coffee free zone.

**Lorelai**

Uh huh

_Lorelai begins to look under the sink._

**Luke**

None under the sink

_Lorelai begins looking in the cabinet above the oven._

**Luke**

None above the oven and before you check I took care of the coffee you taped behind the refrigerator.

_Lorelai sighs in defeat._

**Lorelai**

So I'm guessing you found the coffee I hid in the broken oven?

_Luke realizes he missed that makes a mad dash down the stairs to reach the coffee before Lorelai. Lorelai also realizes Luke missed it and tries to reach it first._

_Lorelai has it in her hand but Luke swoops in and grabs it out of her grasp._

**Luke**

I did now.

**Lorelai**

You're a coffee Nazi.

**Luke**

Uh huh, I love you too.

**Lorelai**

Yeah, yeah tons of love.

**Luke**

You'll thank me.

**Lorelai**

No, never.

**Luke**

Well I am off to the Diner. Come bye later?

**Lorelai**

Will you give me coffee?

**Luke**

Not a chance.

**Lorelai**

Fine.

**Luke**

Going to the Dragonfly today?

**Lorelai**

I was thinking about it, can't deicide.

**Luke**

Alright, we'll I will see you later.

_Luke touches Lorelai's very pregnant stomach._

**Luke**

Bye Chester, Bye Fabio.

**Lorelai**

They're: Reeko and Teddy.

**Luke**

You're a crazy Woman.

**Lorelai**

Bye

**Luke**

Bye

_Luke and Lorelai kiss before he heads out that door. After he leaves Lorelai walks into the living room and grabs a book off the top of the stack on the coffee table. Lorelai sits down on the couch and begins to flip through it, they are all baby name books. Lorelai sighs touches her stomach closes the book. Lorelai rubs he stomach and sets the book back on the pile, and sighs again._

**Scene three**_Zack arrives home to Stars Hollow via bus, and walks home_.

**Zack**

Lane? Are you home?

**Lane**

Oh My God! Zack! You're home!

_Lane runs into the room and jumps into his arms._

**Zack**

So I guess you didn't miss me?

_Lane playfully hits him._

**Lane**

No not at all. You are never leaving for that long again!

_Zack laughs as he kisses her._

**Zack**

So how are the boys?

_He asks as he puts Lane back down on the ground._

**Lane**

They're great. Mamma has been spoiling them, I have to say I think she was abducted my aliens because there is no way she is my mother.

_Zack laughs, then looks around the house._

**Zack**

Speaking of the boys, where are they?

**Lane**

They are out with Brian and Mamma at the store. Brian disagrees with my mothers shopping tastes and so he went with them and then after they were thinking of going to the zoo in Hartford.

_Zack raises his eyebrows at her, seductively._

**Zack**

When are they going to be back?

_Lane oblivious to what he is implying_

**Lane**

Not for a few hours, once Brian starts Mamma on which is better generic or name brand they have to be dragged from the store.

**Zack**

That is true, you mom knows her brands. So…I guess that means we have the house to ourselves?

**Lane**

Yep…Oh,...OH! You want to…you know..

**Zack**

I did just get back from a trip Lane, some time with my wife sounds like the best idea, ever.

**Lane**

Uh huh…well then I guess we'd better get started.

**Zack**

_Confused_

What do you mean? I thought you said we had a few hours.

**Lane**

A few hours isn't going to be enough to show my husband how much I missed him and to show what he has missed.

**Zack**

Oh really?

_He picks Lane up and carries her into the bedroom. Lane giggles._

**Scene Four**_: Rory is in her hotel room, it's night. She is obsessively staring at Victoria's business card. Rory is frustrated because she can't figure out why she feels upset and jealous. But never fear a phone call from Paris will clear up all doubt._

_Rory's phone rings, pulling her out of her daze_

**Rory**

Hello?

**Paris**

_Very Annoyed_

Rory, do you think it is possible to kill a String quartet and make it look like an accident?

**Rory**

What happened?

**Paris**

They want to play jazz!

**Rory**

_Disbelief_

Jazz?

**Paris**

Jazz, Rory, who plays jazz at a wedding. The reception maybe but there is no way I am walking down the aisle Beau Hunks Wedding March.

**Rory**

Well you could always make it look as if they were strangled by their instruments?

**Paris**

Indeed…How's San Francisco? You're still heading home tomorrow?

**Rory**

_Distracted_

Paris, like I told you this morning, I'll be there.

**Paris**

What's wrong?

**Rory**

What do you mean?

**Paris**

Your voice, something's off.

**Rory**

What?

**Paris**

Something happened

**Rory**

No, nothing happened.

**Paris**

Rory, what is it?

**Rory**

_Sighs of defeat_

I ran into Logan…Literally.

**Paris**

_Intrigued_

Logan, Ex-boyfriend wanted to marry you but you said no, Logan?

**Rory**

_Annoyed_

Yes, that Logan.

**Paris**

How was it?

**Rory**

Awkward, to say the least. He has a girlfriend.

**Paris**

Really?

**Rory**

Victoria Spelling, Tori for short.

**Paris**

Tori rhymes with Rory.

**Rory**

I know! And she insist on getting to know me because apparently I'm this big mystery. So I am having drinks with them tomorrow night before I leave.

**Paris**

Wait, so you're a mystery?

**Rory**

Yeah, so?

**Paris**

And you're having drinks with them?

**Rory**

What's your point Paris?

**Paris**

How did Logan feel about this?

**Rory**

He didn't look thrilled with the idea, so unhappy I guess.

**Paris**

Huh, interesting.

**Rory**

What?

**Paris**

He's still in love with you.

**Rory**

_Denial_

What? No…no he's not, he, he's obviously moved on and besides…no he's not still in love with me

**Paris**

And judging by your reaction and jealousy you're still in love with him, too.

**Rory**

What? Paris where are you getting this? You're insane this wedding is making you insane! I'm not still in love with him.

**Paris**

Have you dated?

**Rory**

Have I dated? ... no.

**Paris**

Not once this entire past year?

**Rory**

No

**Paris**

You're still in love with him.

**Rory**

_Acceptance_

…Just seeing him… I'm still in love with him. Maybe I'm the one who's insane.

**Paris**

You're not insane.

**Rory**

I feel like it.

**Paris**

Well it's apparent that you can't meet them for drinks.

**Rory**

Why not?

**Paris**

Hanging out with the Ex you're still in love with and this 'Tori' doesn't sound like a good idea. Someone will end up in the hospital.

**Rory**

I see your point.

**Paris**

But you can't not show up or cancel because that will tell them that you're in love with him.

**Rory**

Well I have to one or the-

**Paris**

You'll have to go. Just show them, him, that you're okay with the situation.

**Rory**

But I'm not okay with the situation.

**Paris**

So what are you going to do?

**Rory**

Well like you said; not going is worse than going.

**Paris**

You're going?

**Rory**

I'm going.

**Paris**

You'll have to tell me how it goes, oh and by the way since I have you on the phone. You've received a lot of mail lately.

**Rory**

A lot of mail?

**Paris**

When we moved we forwarded our mail to our new place and they forwarded yours too.

**Rory**

Anything good?

**Paris**

A lot of magazines.

**Rory**

That it?

**Paris**

And… some letters from news papers.

**Rory**

_Hopeful_

Wait, what?

**Paris**

Yeah, pretty much all of them.

**Rory**

Really?

**Paris**

Yep, feeling better?

**Rory**

Yes, thank you Paris I needed that.

**Paris**

_Satisfied_

Alright, so I will see you in a couple of days?

**Rory**

Yep

**Paris**

Okay good.

**Rory**

Well I better get to bed, it's late here.

**Paris**

Alright, see you soon.

**Rory**

Bye

**Paris**

Bye.

_Rory hangs up her phone and gets underneath the covers and turns out the light._

Scene five: Rory is asleep and is dreaming about the night Logan proposed. Only change is she was planning on saying yes. And is just about to when Tori walks in.

**Tori**

Logan?

_Logan is down on one knee, turns to face Tori._

**Logan**

Tori?

**Tori**

You don't want to marry her.

**Logan**

I don't?

**Tori**

No, you want to come away with me to California. Where we will have the house that you've pictured with the avocado tree in the back yard, she'll just hurt you.

**Logan**

You're right.

**Rory**

No! Logan, she's not.

**Logan**

Bye Rory.

_Logan stands up and begins to walk out with Tori._

**Rory**

Wait, Logan.

**Tori**

It's too late Rory, he's mine now.

**Rory**

No! Logan!

_Logan and Tori walk out the door. Rory runs after them but when she gets outside they aren't there._

_Rory jerks awake. Heavily breathing she looks around the room, realizes that it was just a bad dream. _

**Rory**

_Sighs_

Oh boy.

_Rory looks over at the clock which reads 3:00AM. She whines, pulls the covers over her head._


	3. Part Three

**Scene six**: _Lorelai is standing in the hallway listening to a message from her mother, Emily. Luke is in the kitchen cooking breakfast._

_Message on Lorelai's machine:_

**Emily**

"_Lorelai, it's your mother. I just wanted to call and tell you that your father and I are back from our trip to Europe. We are __expecting you and Luke tomorrow __night for Friday Night Dinner, we'll tell you all about the trip when you get here."_

_Lorelai starts walking into the kitchen after playing the message._

**Lorelai**

Luke?

**Luke**

Yeah?

**Lorelai**

My parents are back, so we have dinner with them tonight.

**Luke**

Okay, I'll get Caesar to cover the Diner for me.

**Lorelai**

Thank you.

**Luke**

No problem…

**Lorelai**

What do you think-

**Luke**

Lorelai…

**Lorelai**

I know but it's just so hard!

**Luke**

The names will come to us.

**Lorelai**

I know…

**Luke**

_Concerned_

You really need to relax.

**Lorelai**

I should, I know.

**Luke**

Why don't you go to the Inn today? If you are that set on figuring out the names I'm sure Sookie would be able to help. And the Inn will give you other things to think about.

**Lorelai**

Sookie does have three kids so she must have some names up her sleeve…I like this plan. Alright I will go to the Inn today.

**Luke**

Good, oh and I called Tom. They are ready to start construction whenever we are.

**Lorelai**

Well, Rory said she would be able to pack up some things while she is here. But I don't want her to just do that while she is here so I was planning on packing up a bit.

**Luke**

Are you sure? Because we can leave it the way it is and plan the construction around it.

**Lorelai**

No, I'm fine, it's fine. Besides the new room won't be done in time for April's visit so she needs a place to stay. It doesn't make sense to have the room just sitting here. And with two kids on the way we really need more space.

**Luke**

Alright, then I am off to work. You take it easy. I'll meet you back here at 5:30PM?

**Lorelai**

Sounds good. I'm just going to pack up a bit then I'll head off to the Inn.

**Luke**

Okay.

_Lorelai and Luke kiss, Luke goes out the front door. Lorelai then walks towards Rory's room from the front door, picks up a box off the floor Lorelai enters Rory's room, which looks exactly the way she left it. Lorelai looks around the room thinking where she should start, then looks at the book shelf, picks out a book, sits on Rory's bed and opens the book. After reading a few pages Lorelai sighs, obviously missing Rory and not knowing what to do about all the changes that have happened so fast. Lorelai gets up and starts loading books into the box. She realizes that it is time move toward the next phase in their lives._

**Scene five**_: Rory arrives (with her bag, she is planning to head for the bus right after drinks) outside Charley's Pub 10 min. late, she looks in the window as she is walking toward the door. She sees the back of Logan and Tori talking away. Tori looks up and sees Rory, she waves. Logan turns around to see who Tori waved at and makes eye contact with Rory. There's no turning back now. Rory enters the pub and walks over to their table._

**Tori**

Hey Rory! We were beginning to think you weren't going to come.

**Rory**

I'm sorry.

_Rory quickly thinks of a lie to cover up the fact that she had a panic attack before she left her hotel room._

**Rory**

I got a phone call right as I was leaving. There was some big Posting emergency at work and they needed a code. It took awhile.

_Just as Rory finishes Tori's cell phone rings._

**Tori**

Excuse me.

**Logan**

_Doubtful_

Big posting emergency?

**Rory**

_Covering up_

Yep.

**Logan**

Weren't thinking of backing out?

**Rory**

No, not at all.

**Logan**

_Apologetic_

I'm really sorry about this, once Tori gets an idea in her head you have to go with it.

**Rory**

Oh, it's no problem, really.

_Logan nods his head, he doubts that it is okay but goes with it._

**Rory**

Actually, I'm a bit surprised that I am this big mystery.

_Rory looks up from the table and makes eye contact with Logan; she can't seem to make herself look away. Logan leans forward and quietly responds, so just Rory can here him, not that Tori would hear him over the loud phone call and pub._

**Logan**

Are you really _that_ surprised?

_Tori is off her phone call. Logan leans back into his chair, finishes off his drink._

**Tori**

Sorry about that, Daddy just had to go over some new business aspects.

**Rory**

That's alright.

**Logan**

Yeah.

**Rory**

So what do you do?

**Tori**

Well my Father's company and the company Logan works for are planning a merger and it's my responsibility to make sure the transition is a smooth as possible.

**Rory**

Oh

**Tori**

The merger is taking longer than expected but if it never happened Logan and I would have never met.

**Rory**

_Intrigued_

Really?

**Tori**

Yep, seven months ago.

_Logan looks increasingly uncomfortable. Tori isn't paying attention to what she is saying and begins to talk about Rory, the Ex._

**Tori**

yeah, he was still totally hung up on his EX that he left before he moved out here but I got that to-

_Light bulb turns on, she is talking to the EX._

**Tori**

…you're the EX…

_Logan has to have a break from the stress, he takes this moment to stand up and go get some more drinks._

**Logan**

Anyone want a drink?

**Tori**

Another white wine spritzer for me, thanks sweetie.

_Tori says as she hands Logan he empty glass. Rory doesn't really feel like drinking, not only because this situation could get worse after a few but the long bus ride after doesn't sound like an appealing combination._

**Rory**

Could you just get me-

_Logan finishes her drink order correctly and completely unintentionally by reflex._

**Logan**

A ginger ale.

_Rory and Logan are taken aback by this, but Tori didn't even notice because she is back on her cell phone talking to someone named Leo. Tori is telling Leo that something isn't possible. Logan quickly walks towards the bar, Tori hangs up on Leo in frustration._

**Tori**

I'm really sorry about him,

_Tori gestures to Logan._

**Tori**

He's been acting like this since the meeting yesterday. Things with the merger aren't going very well…it's just so gr!

_Tori is frustrated._

**Rory**

I've been wondering something, how did you get the nickname 'Bambi'?

**Tori**

_Laughs_

oh, Logan and I were working late at my apartment one night before we started dating and we needed a break so I turned on the T.V. and the X-Files were on and I looked to see what episode it was, I love the X-Files, and found out it was my favorite episode; 'Her Name is Bambi, and ever since then it became my nickname.

_Rory nods her head and smiles at her story._

**Tori**

So Rory, tell me about yourself.

_Rory modestly replies._

**Rory**

What's to tell?

**Tori**

How'd you meet Logan?

_Rory knew this question was bound to come up but didn't realize it would give her the sick feeling in her stomach. And this being the first of many; completely sober wasn't a good idea. Rory decides to change her drink order to something a bit stronger._

**Rory**

Will you excuse me for a second? I need to change my drink order.

**Tori**

Oh, no go right ahead.

_Rory walks toward the bar, Logan is standing at the bar about to order. Rory reaches him and taps him on the shoulder, he turns around._

**Rory**

Logan, could you get me a rum and coke instead?

**Logan**

_Unsure_

…yeah, sure.

_Rory starts backing away (walking backwards) from him to head back towards the table_.

**Rory**

More rum than coke.

_Logan realizing something's wrong reaches out and grabs her arm as she was about to turn and walk normally. Pulling her back towards him. His voice is nothing more than a concerned whisper on her cheek, or at least that is what it feels like to Rory._

**Logan**

Rory,

_Rory's voice is soft, all of her energy is focused on the fact the Logan still has a hold of her arm, and the fear of him letting go._

**Rory**

Yeah?

**Logan**

Are you okay?

_Logan lets his arm fall to his side realizing his grip on Rory, pulling her out of her dreamed daze._

**Rory**

Who me? Yeah I'm fine, better than fine I'm-

_Rory, not paying attention to where she is going begins to walk backwards to the table away from Logan, she bumps into someone lightly. Turns to them and apologizes, and walks back to the table completely embarrassed._

_Rory returns to the table and sits down._

**Rory**

So where were we?

**Tori**

Oh, I was just asking how you and Logan met.

**Rory**

right, I was doing and article for the Yale Daily News on a club that he was in and I interviewed him…no wait, that wasn't the first time we met…I was hanging out with my friend Marty and we ran into Logan. Marty had bartended some parties for him.

**Tori**

So, did you two start seeing each other soon after that?

_Logan returns with drinks._

**Rory**

_Laughs_

No, actually I found him to be an arrogant spoiled jerk…or was it Butt Faced Miscreant?

_Logan's ears must be burning._

**Tori**

Really, but he's so charming!

**Logan**

What are we talking about?

**Tori**

I just asked Rory how you two met, and if you dated right after.

**Logan**

No it was awhile after, I had to woo her with my charm.

_Rory almost has rum and coke come out her nose._

**Rory**

_Coughs_

Woo me?

**Logan**

I was charming and irresistible, you had to have me all to yourself.

**Rory**

I do recall casually dating first, you lead me on.

**Logan**

_Defensive_

Lead you on? It was your idea to date casually.

_Tori begins to feel uncomfortable._

**Tori**

You two casually dated first?

**Rory**

Yeah for awhile I was one of the many.

**Logan**

_Disbelif_

One of the many? We didn't causally date long.

**Tori**

Why not?

**Logan**

_Smugly_

Rory realized that she didn't want to share me.

**Rory**

Oh please, Logan you know that isn't what happened!

_Rory begins to feel a little defensive. She turns to Tori and tells her what happened._

**Rory**

I realized that I wasn't the casual dating type, and Logan here, _geustures over to Logan, _decided to commit and try out the whole 'Boyfriend Girlfriend' thing.

**Logan**

_Quietly/Honestly_

I realized that I didn't want to lose you, I wanted to be with you.

_Logan's mind instantly flew back to the previous year when she turned him down, his hurt eyes look up from the table where they meet a set of glimmering blue ones. Logan and Rory are eye-locked until Logan glances over at Tori who is staring at them will a fearful look in her eyes. Logan realizes he needs to change the subject._

**Logan**

Or something like that.

_Logan brushes the rest of the conversation off.Tori lovingly grasps his hand into hers and smiles at him, Logan glances over at Rory. Rory who is realizing how hard this is really going to be. Logan quickly lets go of Tori's hand._

**Logan**

Well that's enough time down memory lane if you ask me.

**Tori**

_Pouts_

But I barely got to know Rory!

**Rory**

What else do you want to know?

**Tori**

Where do you live? What do you do? That sort of thing.

**Rory**

Well, my hometown is Stars Hollow, but for the past year I have been living on Obama's campaign trail. While working for an online magazine that is covering the story.

**Tori**

Wow that sounds fascinating.

**Rory**

Yeah, it has been a great experience.

_Logan rolls his eyes._

**Tori**

So why did you and Logan break up?

_Rory coughs on her drink and Logan unintentionally cringes._

_Logan quickly checks his watch, 8:40PM.Time had really flown by despite this entire thing, then he realizes that Rory is going to miss her bus if they don't finish up here, and ending now would be great._

**Logan**

Ace…what time did you say your bus left?

**Tori**

What a cute nickname where'd-

_Tori gets cut off by her cell phone._

**Rory**

Nine.

_Rory replies as she takes a sip of her drink. Tori is on her cell phone, and her voice has hit a very annoying pitch._

**Tori**

Oh no! you're kidding…no I completely understand…the cab is on its way over? Yes I will be right in!

**Logan**

Cutting it a little close aren't you? It's 8:45PM

**Rory**

_Shocked_

What?!

_Tori is getting up, on the phone with someone else she motions to Logan and Rory that she has to get out of there. Tori rushes out to the waiting cab. _

**Rory**

I can't believe this, I'm late!

_Rory jumps up nearly knocking over the table, and starts getting her things together, Logan stands and helps her._

**Logan**

Calm down Ace, you'll make it.

**Rory**

_Panicked_

I have to walk, I'm never going to catch a cab…it's too far. Paris is going to kill me!

**Logan**

I can give you a ride, I'm right outside.

**Rory**

No, I can walk…I have seven min. to walk…9 blocks?

_Rory can't be in a small car with him, he'd be too close, just walking around him she can smell his cologne…she feels like she is being pulled back in time. But feels that too much has happened for her to come crawling back to his feet. 'But if he feels the same then she isn't crawling back, is she? But there is no possibly way he could,' Rory pushes the thoughts away._

**Logan**

Really, I can. You'll be there in no time.

_Logan remembered the Gilmore Girl no exercise rule, she wouldn't make it._

**Rory**

No really-

_They get outside and it is down pouring rain. Rory realizing that with the rain and her heavy bag she'd never make it by running._

**Logan**

Rory, quit being so stubborn. I'll drive you.

_With that Logan grabs her hand and they run to his car, which is parked right across the street. He unlocks it via keychain and they get in._

**Rory**

_Pouting_

I'm not stubborn.

**Logan**

_Chuckles_

Right,

_Logan pulls into the bus depot. Rory's bus is straight ahead. Logan turns as if he is about to say something but Rory rushes to unbuckle her seat belt and get out of the car. She can't say goodbye to him again._

**Rory**

'Thank you for the ride, I'll see you.

_Rory gets out of the car and runs to the bus, she steps onto the first step when she hears someone shout to her._

**Logan**

Rory!

_Rory turns around on the first step to see Logan, getting drenched, run up to her from his car._


	4. Part Four

_Rory turns around on the first step to see Logan, getting drenched, run up to her from his car._

**Logan**

_Out of breath_

I know we have never been able to say everything we want to each other. Which is probably more my fault then yours, but seeing you here seems like fate-

_Rory interrupts him, with confusion as to what he is doing._

**Rory**

Logan-

_Logan holds up his hand to stop her._

**Logan**

I have to get this out, Rory I love you. I'll always love you. And I can't let you leave without knowing that you

are completely over what we-

_Rory cuts him off by gently, but forcefully, reaching up and pulling his face to his. They are both getting soaking wet, their lips locked in what seems to be an endless kiss. They slowly separate._

**Rory**

I'll never be over it.

_Rory steps off the bus._

**Rory**

And I can't leave.

_Logan still struck by the kiss is now confused._

**Logan**

Rory, what do you mean?

**Rory**

Remember when we jumped off that tower for the Life and Death Brigade. And I said, 'you jump, I jump.'?

_Logan nods._

Well last year I let you jump without me and I can't let you do that again because you gave me a rocket that to you symbolized true love and unlike Stansfeild and Horn we're both in the same time and the same place. I love you Logan, I can't let you jump without me again, because I want to be with you, forever.

_Logan smiles and pulls her in for another kiss. The bus driver, ready to go, interrupts their lip locking._

**Bus Driver**

Miss, you getting on or what?

_Logan and Rory look into each others deeply in the eyes. Before Logan answers, his eyes never leaving hers._

**Logan**

No, she's not going anywhere.

_Rory smiles and they begin kissing again. The bus driver smiles at them as he closes the door and drives off. Without Rory on board._

_Watch for 8 episode 2! Working title: 'Where's Rory?'_


End file.
